Birthday Surprise
by SuperUkeJet
Summary: It's Ace's birthday but he has to go to work. Luffy takes the chance to 'prepare' his gift and calls for special services! What will his 'gift' be to his beloved Nii-chan, Ace? Pairing: Ace x Luffy (HAPPY B-DAY ACE!) Warnings: Incest, Yaoi, Lemons, Bondage, Toys ;3 (One-Shot)


**This is another birthday fic! YAY! this one is for Ace ;)**

**It was Saturday. Not just any Saturday... It was Ace's birthday! The morning of that day, Ace had received a call from work saying that he had to work an extra shift. This gave Luffy a chance to prepare his present for his lover and his brother. "Yes!" Luffy thought to himself as his present would definitely take long to 'prepare' When Ace gets home, he finds his present just lying there. he can't wait to use it!**

**Pairing: Ace x Luffy (HAPPY B-DAY ACE!)**

**Warnings: Incest, Yaoi, Lemons, Bondage, Toys ;3**

**DISCLAIMER! I WISH I OWN LUFFY AND ACE AND ONE PIECE**

**Sorry about this . I didn't want to wait 'till next year to write a b-day fic for Ace. His B-Day is Actually January 1st. PLZ R&R**

* * *

RING RING RING!

"Don't worry Luffy! i'll get it." Ace yelled across the apartment.

"Hello?... Yeah... Really?... Mm-Hmm.. yea, Ok... See ya." he hung up the phone to see his little 17 year-old brother stading there wondering what happened. "Sorry Luffy but I gotta go to work today." He said patting the boy's head. "Awwww! but why?" "Cause they just said they needed me." "Oh all right.. But, it your birthday today, you have to spend the day relaxing." "Well, you can't avoid work... What can you do?" Ace said to Luffy.

He ran to the room grabbing his work clothes and headed for the door, seeing Luffy waiting for him to say good-bye. "Luffy... I promise I'll be home at 6.. promise." "Okey Dokey! Bye!" Ace gave Luffy a kiss before he headed down the hallway to go to work. It was only a 10 minute drive. When Ace arrived there it was totally dark, nothing was visible. "SURPRISE!" everyone yelled as the light flicked on. A huge banner fell from the ceiling showing the words: Happy Birthday Ace! "Woah! Thanks guys! You didn't have to do that for me!"

The boss came out saying "Nonsense! Your one of my most loyal workers of all time! The least we could do is throw you a party!" Immediately, Ace ran towards their group and began to party!

Meanwhile with Luffy...

"Shishishi! I knew this was going to happen! Thanks ossan! Now I get get my present ready for Ace!" He quickly got dressed and ran for the door. But before that... He picked up the phone and called a place...

"Hello, this is Bondage Inc. -For all you Gay needs-" "Yes I would like some help setting up for my Big bro's Birthday!" "Birthday? Oh! In that case service is free! Just tell us what you want!" "Ok I need your best bondage artist, some kind of gag and that's it! Oh, and can it be at 5?" "Yes. All right, the order is placed. Thank you and see you at 5!" Luffy hung up and went to where he needed to go.

He stopped at the supermarket and went into the sex appeal section, he looked for his favourite brand of lube: Slip In. "Lucky! The last bottle!" he took it into his hands and went into the baking section. he grabbed soem sugar, cinnamon, and red food colouring. He also grabbed some chocolate sauce and caramel sauce along with some whipped cream.

At the bulk section, he grabbed a few jumbo Sour Keys and 2 Candy Cock Rings. Surprisingly they are found in that section. "Let's see... I have this and this and that and Yay! Got everything I need!"

He finally got hope, very excited to begin making it. Everything that he bought was layed out across the table, he took the stuff he didn't need to prepare and placed on the bedroom's night stand. Back in the kitchen, he started to boild some water and he poured the caramel sauce into a bowl, setting it aside. Later on the colouring, the sugar and cinnamon were all added.

When the substace started to boil, he turned the stove of and removed it. he had just made the Candy Apple's coating. he put a finger in and tasted it... "Perfect! Now I just need to let it cool."

It was now 5:00 and Luffy heard a knock at the door. He opened the door and was greeted by a tall red spikey-haired man. "Hello. I'm Kid, the best bondage artist from Bondage Inc." "Thanks for coming! All I need from you is to help me prepare, I want to give the best present for my big brother~!" "All right, just show me where the bedroom is.

Luffy guided him to the room where the materials were. "Okay, first strip down and tell me what you want." he said pulling the bondage rope that was going to be used. Luffy showed him picture "Oh! That's a very erotic one cuite! One Dungeon Prisoner coming up." Luffy's job was to lay on the bed and just let Kid take his beautiful body and tie it up.

Before that, Luffy put the Candy Cock Ring on,behind the balls, and is member immediately became hard. "Ohhh! So tight!" "My My... What I good size you got there :)" Luffy blushed. he got onto the bed and allowed Kid to start.

His feet were tied behind his arms so that the knees are next to the shoulders. His hands were tied around the legs together so they can't move. Kid had also installed a hook on the ceiling so that Luffy's tied legs were not able to fall, but hand over his head. This made his ass totally exposed.

"Ok, that's done what else?" he explained about all the things that he heeded to to.

First, He took the lube and spread it all over Luffy's entrence, inside too. He took the Jumbo Sour Keys and placed as many as Luffy's hole would allow. 3 keys managed to fit in, making it a nice butt plug for Luffy. Then he took the caramel sauce and smuthered it all over Luffy's cock, coating it in the sweet liquid. the whip cream was used to top of the delicious looking sausage. Finally, Kid took the bowl of Candy Apple coating and placed it under Luffy's ball sac making him dip his balls to coat them. "Ahhhh! Feels so good!" His member was alreadt aching and throbbing from being so hard. To finish it off, Kid tied a blue ribbon tightly around the base of the cock making it look like a complete present.

"Anything else?" "Yea, just put the gag on and you can leave. Tips on the table." "Thanks cutie! Have fun." He winked and left. Luffy looked at the clock and it was 5:55. _Only 5 more minutes! _He thought to himself as he couldn't talk. He could feel the coating around his balls hardening restricting the swaying of his balls, just for waiting for Ace.

With Ace...

he was driving home and decided to open some of the presents his friends had given him. One contained some of the world's most famous flavoured condoms. Another held a collar that said: Ace's. "Maybe i could use this stuff with Luffy. Heheheh." he said as his member was getting hard.

he finally arrived at home and opened it, making his way to the bedroom to change. "Luffy I'm ho - OH MY GOSH!" All Ace could see was his hot little brother, tied up with alot of sweets covering his privates. from his ass hole all the way to his hard erection. He couldn't hold back anymore. Luffy looked up and smiled at him while Ace was stripping down all the way to his boxers.

Ace had the perfect body, perfect abs, huge muscles and his package was especially delightful. the first thing he attacked were the sour keys in Luffy's ass. he ate them one by one, removing them making sure they rub on the walls of Luffy's cavern. Luffy gave lust full moans that made him go nuts. Then, Ace attacked his balls, sucking on the restricted sac. His hot breath of lust was warm enough to liquefy the coating, freeing Luffy's balls. he sucked on them hard lapped them with his tounge. He heard a small yelp coming from Luffy.

After a few minutes of lustful torture, me attacked the super sweet cock and licked it clean. Luffy just couldn't hold it back anymore. "Mmmmphphhp!" he tried to yell and arch his back as much as he could, but the cum never came out. He panted. "Naughty Luffy! You came already? But the best part is just starting." He said squeezing the head.

Ace slid his briefs off and started to stroke his member. He positioned himself at Luffy's entance. Without warning, his his backed forward entering fully. "Fuck! So tight Luffy! Have I not played with you enough?" he continued his thrusting and every time Luffy's sweet spot was hit, he tried to scream as loud as he could, but the gag was preventing him.

Luffy gave into another orgasm, clenching his muscles tight, it gripped around Ace's arousal. "Luffy! Argh!" he yelled out spilling his seed into Luffy. But Luffy could not cum as the ring and ribbon prevented him from doing so. "More Lube, More Fun!" Ace smirked an evil smirk.

Immediately, he started to thrust again. The cum inside Luffy was so... warm...so... sticky. As Ace thrusted, the cum started to spill out making a stick sound every time Ace's hips met up with Luffy's bottom. he bent down to eat the cock ring of of Luffy, relieving him of one of the restrictors. Then, using his teeth, pulled on the ribbon to untie it. He leaned in and brought their bodies closer together. "Cum for me, Little Brother." he said hitting the sweet spot in every thrust he gave.

"Mmmmphhh!" Luffy screamed and his massive orgasm erupted cum everywhere, splattering it on both bodies. Ace pulled out beofre he came and shot his seed into Luffy's face. "Ahhh! Luffy!" With their seeds mixed together, Ace liked a bit off Luffy's face and took the gag of Luffy.

"Nii-chan *pant* that *pant* was the *pant* Best! Happy Birthday" "Thanks *pant* Luffy" Ace untied the ropes binding Luffy cause he knew that it wouldn't be confy sleeping like that. They rolled over with Luffy on top of Ace. Their dicks were touching. They kissed and fell asleep, still covered in the warm sticky cum that connects them.

The next morning Ace woke up, "Oi Luffy" he shook his brother awake. "Why don't we go take a shower and clean up?" "Sure, Nii-chan!" Off they went to the shower, continuing their buisness even though Ace's birthday is over ;)

**THE END!**

* * *

**Well, there you have it, a smexy incest birthday fanfic between the 2 most amazing guys in One Piece! YAY! Hope you enjoyed, and sorry if you guys lost so much blood *bows* *wipes blood from nose* Oh and I'm sorry if it's too short for you T.T**

**My profile has upcoming ficz, in progress fics and ones that have completed that you need to check out!**

**Happy Birthday "Fire Fist" Ace!**

**PLZ R&R!**

**~SuperUkeJet**


End file.
